The Enemies Guide to Betraying a Betrayer
by Sonne Lore
Summary: The day before Harry's majority, he learns something that will shock him to the core and leave him grasping at freedom. Armed with a new friend he embarks on the journey of a lifetime but it won't be what he expects. AU DMHP OOTP compliant only.


The flat was small, two bedrooms, two bathrooms and an open living  
area.

"I'll take it."

The decor was uniform, charcoal carpets and tile with soft cream walls,  
he'd have to look up some decorating charms, and the wards would have to  
be rigorously updated, perhaps even demolished and constructed anew.

"An excellent decision Mr. Raikkonen."

Obviously Raikkonen was not his true name, but the real estate agent  
didn't seem to mind one way or the other, so long as he got his  
commission. A bank note was signed, the allotted galleons prescribed and the keys  
handed over there and then. He'd bough his belongings with him, intent  
on buying something that day. It was the third property he'd looked at  
that day, and as it was his 17th birthday, no one could say he wasn't  
allowed.

'First thing's first, furniture.' He thought.

Venturing into muggle London, the tall, fit teen manuvoured his way through the streets to a  
business center cattering for domestic needs, procuring furniture that  
held a modern, alternative edge in simple shades of a green so verdant  
it nearly matched his eyes, and a soft, supple ebony. He didn't skimp,  
no, nearly everything he bought was exorbitant in price, though it's  
simplistic appearance belied that fact. Linens and towels of exotic  
egyptian cotton, small ferns and succulents for atmosphere, trinkets and  
knick-knacks to catch the eye and add depth to the space, it amazed even  
him how much knowledge he had to piece together such a serene and  
comfortable scheme. The couches were low and wide with harsh edges,  
which would be re-upholstered in ivory dragon hide as soon as he could,  
the supple skin far surpassing the leather muggles used. The furniture a  
naturally dark wood, set atop thick the veritable mountain of fur rugs  
and throw's he'd just bought. Enormous television screens and enough  
stereo equipment to deafen people for miles around were also bought,  
along with a professional, white marble pool table, something which had  
been on the teens wish list for quite some time.  
With the shopping done  
for the moment, the boy redirected back through the wizarding section of  
London, passing through book store after book store, and a few others  
besides, buying anything that caught his fancy before returning to his  
new residence where the first delivery truck was waiting. After silently  
checking each of the movers out for curses, charms and dark marks he  
directed them where to put the furniture, the colors contrasting and  
complementing the others perfectly. After everything was in it's place,  
he sighed gratefully, set up a set of rudimentry alert wards and tucked  
himself into his new bed, covered in freshly washed sheets, sinking  
into delightful oblivion. It was nearing mid-morning when he woke, an  
unusual thing for him, though not an unwanted occurance. He stretched  
leisurely, enjoying the soft comfort and sensuous slide of his sheets.  
Padding softly across the furs underfoot, he filled the sunken bath he'd  
transfigured from the shower, dribbling in a relaxation potion which  
smelled of myrrh and water lillies. The long soak he treated himself to  
washed away years of stingy, cold showers, fingerprints, nauseating  
breath, and a myriad of other shockingly painful memoriess, leaving the  
scarred boy feeling hopefull for his future. When he ventured out into  
Diagon Alley for breakfast and some retail therapy, he nearly dived into  
the nearest deep, dark hole.

"Harry James Potter, how dare you do that to Ron and I, we are your best  
friends! I don't know what that means to you, but it should not mean you  
throw us in the cold. You were placed at you relatives for your own  
protection!" Harry tuned out after that, quickening his pace so as to  
lose his once best friends. He side stepped into an open shop, not  
taking note of where he was headed, and fell headlong into a familiar  
blond.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy?" Harry spotted Hermione through the shop window and darted  
behind a large stack of trunks.

"Don't let them find me, I swear I might accidentally kill her."

"Harry! I'm not finished with you, I know you're in there, don't make me  
follow you." She stood at the door, arms crossed, barring the exit.

"Quit your yapping mudblood."

"Malfoy? Did you see Harry?" She asked, steely gaze burrowing into  
Malfoy's chin.

"You're the first low life that's crossed my path in the last hour."

"You pig, I hope Voldemort decides you're not worth the dirt you  
resemble."

"Not likely Granger, now trot off and find your lost owner. Does the  
weasel know you're a dominatrix? What am I saying, of course he does."  
Hermione turned beat red and huffed before stalking off.

"She really doesn't have the best comebacks, despite being labelled the  
brightest witch of our age."

"She's not that good at improv."

"You think? So, do I get an explanation as to why I just endured the  
affable miss Granger so you could escape yet another tirade?"

"If you answer this question. Who is Lord Voldemort?"

Malfoy looked at him confused for a second before the answer came to the  
fore of his mind. He rolled up his sleeves as he answered, baring clean,  
pale arms to Harry.

"Who is a murderous, deranged, hypocritical halfblood?"

It was only then that Harry showed a minute amount of his power as he  
wandlessly and silently cast simultanious charms to detect compulsion,  
possesion and lie detection charms as well as a subtle, barely  
detectable legilimens spell. Malfoy was being honest with him, and he  
smiled, genuinely, for the first time in years.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Two nights ago, on the eve of my 17th birthday, a Gringotts  
representative came to see me. There's an awful lot I don't know about  
the wizarding world, and it appears that it's tradition for parents of  
old families to go through financial affairs and familial obligations  
with their heirs before they turn 17."

Malfoy was wandering around Harry's minimalist living room, admiring the  
changes Harry had made and his taste in decor.

"That's true, my parent's raised me with the knowledge of how to run the  
estate."

Harry sat on the floor, hands spread out to the sides, eyes closed and  
most of his concentration on building wards around his new residence.

"He went through the accounts bequeathed to me by more people then I  
thought probable, and we noticed some anomalies. From the account left  
to me by my parents, for my use before I hit my majority, there were  
three regular payments going out, aside from my tuition and supplies  
grant."

Harry opened his eyes and relaxed his position, the wards fully active  
and as strong as he could make them.

"One payment schedule of 10,000 galleons a month was made out to Ronald  
and Molly Weasley. Another of 5000 galleons went to Hermione Granger.  
The third, a total of 15,000 galleons a week, went to one Albus  
Dumbledore."

Harry heard Malfoy take a sharp and deep breath in.

"A one time payment of 7000 galleons was made to Rubeus Hagrid three  
weeks before the start off our first year. Another payment of 1000  
galleons was made to Minerva McGonagall the week I made the Quidditch  
team. Another payment of 1500 galleons went to Oliver Wood upon my  
announcement as seeker. There was a payment of 10,000 galleons to each  
defense against the dark arts proffessor we've had, except for Remus  
Lupin. There was also a payment of 100,000 galleons to Minister Fudge  
when I was arrested for performing a patronus charm in the presence of a  
muggle. 10,000 galleons was paid to Barty Crouch Senior when I was  
permitted to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tourniment. 2500 galleons was  
paid to Rita Skeeter on publication of every story she's written about  
me and to cap it all off, two weeks after I was placed in the care of my  
Aunt and Uncle, there was a payment of 400,000 galleons to my 'carers',  
which equals about 1.75 million muggle dollars."

"Fuck." Was all Malfoy could wrench from his vocal chords, rage  
squashing anything bigger then a single word.

"As Albus Dumbledore was my magical guardian he had access to my family  
vaults along with any others left in my name. Nearly half the trinkets,  
portraits and things Dumbledore has displayed in the school,  
particularly his office, belong to me. He also emptied several minor  
vaults that had been left to me by the last member of the DeVrai family  
and placed them in a fund vault for his Order of the Burnt Turkeys. In  
total, he has pilfered over 8 million galleons in money and belongings,  
as well as depriving me of care, true friends and a childhood. The old  
manager of my estates has been executed as per goblin law, and I am in  
the process of begining a law suit to gain compensation for everything  
he has ever taken from me. That is why you diverted Granger for me  
today."

"Jesus Potter. Things don't happen by halves around you, that's for  
sure. What do you plan to do next?"

"Liquidate my assets, travel and find somewhere more conducive to a real  
life."

"Why are you telling me this though?" They were now seated on the couch  
with a glass of aged brandy in hand, tea having long been abandoned as  
ineffectually weak.

"Because I regret not taking you up on your offer of friendship."

"This is a peace offering then?"

"Take it as a offer of camaraderie, I'm offering you my hand now."

Malfoy sat thinking for quite sometime, staring at the blank television  
screen.

"Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr.?" Malfoy  
held out his hand a second time.

"Potter, Harry Potter. The pleasure is mine Draco." And so a friendship  
was struck.

---------------------------------------------------------  
2

"A trunk is the first thing we need." Draco said as they sat down to  
plan.

"A trunk?"

"Yes, a trunk. There's a place at the intersection of Diagon and Gradu  
Alleys that does custom trunks. They can put anything from emergency  
supply lockers to whole apartments inside trunks."

"There's more then one Alley?"

"Oh Merlin Potter."

Harry held up his hands in defeat.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Right, we'll need to get you a new wardrobe,  
some food and medical supplies, contacts, and then we make our travel  
arrangements. But first things first, Gringotts."  
And he glamored them both.

---------------------------------------------------------

Gringotts was more then happy to help the two wizards. At Harry's  
request they moved all his funds and remaining belongings into a new,  
high security vault which required blood and a conversation with a snake  
to access. The goblins then provided both Harry and Draco with specially  
made muggle wallets which were connected to their vaults, allowing them  
to take out any currency in any amount up to 5000 galleons directly from  
their accounts and a direct mail pouch, as all of their mail would be  
redirected through Gringotts. Harry received news that Dumbledore had  
been served with a law suit and that most of his belongings were being  
returned as they spoke.

The trunk store was a small corner establishment, fairly bursting with  
merchandise. The proprietor was a tall, gangly man with wild blond hair  
and a far off look in his eyes that reminded Harry of Luna Lovegood.

"We need a pair of trunks. They need to be able to store food, potions,  
large volumes of books safely and must be equipped with port keys  
directly linked to the other." Draco announced to the shopkeeper moments  
after they arrived.

"Ah, I've been saving these for someone like you." Two rings appeared  
before the man and hovered close to his hand.

"Tap twice on the insignia and twist a quarter turn to the right to  
activate. The control panel is on the right. L is a portable library  
capable of holding 10,000 large tomes, M is a medical compartment with a  
1000 vial capacity and all the required safety charms. F is a 600 gallon  
food box, B is a portable bathing facility, C is a 20 shelf storage  
compartment, P is a potions stock cabinet and W is a wardrobe. To set  
the port key tap Q three times and state the activation code, which is  
whatever you want, to activate, in any mode, just say the code. Comes  
with high security wards, magical signature security and all your  
standard anti-muggle, anti-thievery and invisibility charms. Here are  
your rings, here are your manuals and that will be 150 galleons and 12  
knuts."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Boy, he was a bit presumptuous." Harry said as they made their way to  
the next stop, the apothecary.

"Maybe, but he did have exactly what we needed."

"True. Did he seem a little off to you though?"

"Potter, they're all a little odd."

Harry just shrugged. In the apothecary they purchased ten vials of every  
healing potion they could find that Draco approved of as well as a crap  
load of ingredients and utensils. A store called Hetties Home wares  
Emporium held a treasure trove of utensils, long term food stores and  
every kind of herb, spice and condiment imaginable. The best thing Harry  
found was a 'Everything's Gourmet' box which held everything, kitchen  
wise, a wizard might need, food included, to make the most sumptuous  
meals. It was expensive, but considering it held everything the store  
offered, it might be worth it, so Harry bought two, plus two extra just  
in case.  
At Madam Malkins, the boys bought new, entire wardrobes before venturing  
out into muggle London for the remainder of the shopping trip.  
In London the scouted the shops they thought looked best, buying tight  
jeans, funky shoes and a cavalcade of leather jackets and tight shirts.  
When they'd exhausted themselves in muggle London they returned to  
Harry's flat.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they packed everything properly, added anything of  
value they wouldn't want anyone coming across and headed for the  
ministry to get Harry's apparition license, once that was done they went  
to find a travel store. They found a small one close to the end of Gradu  
Alley.

"Where do we want to go first?" Draco asked as they perused the maps on  
the walls.

"Why don't we start at the bottom. I've always wanted to visit  
Australia."

"Alright." Draco then spotted a glass cabinet by the window filled with  
language devices.

"I think these might come in handy." He said as they waited for the  
travel agent to finish his floo conversation.

"Tongue stud, cartilage stud, earring or lip bar?"

"Lip and cartilage I think." Harry mused.

"Gentlemen, how may I help you?"

"We'd like a port key to Australia, leaving as soon as possible, as well  
as a couple of the language devices."

"My earliest port key for Australia leaves in two and a half hours." The  
portly attendant said.

"That's fine." Harry said.

"The port key, plus the language devices comes to a total of 200 galleons  
and 6 sickles." The man said as he collected the studs from the cabinet.  
Draco paid.

"I know a place we can go for a while." Draco said as he led the way  
towards another intersection, turning left at the crossroads.

He led Harry into a tattoo parlor.

"Draco, good of you to drop by, and with a friend I see!" said a burly  
man covered in tattoo's.

"Hendrix old man."


End file.
